We're not seventeen anymore
by Vive les Unas
Summary: Carson, Rodney, Ronon et Radek sont respectivement réduits à l'âge de 17, 17, 8 et 5 ans...Alors quand John et Elisabeth doivent jouer les chaperons, ça devient franchement comique !
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Vive les Unas

Genre: Humour/Aventure, SLASH McBeck, très léger ShWeir, Kidfic et Teenfic si jamais le terme existe.

Saison : Allez, on va dire troisième.

Résumé : Pas très original, mais enfin bon. Carson, Rodney, Radek et Ronon se retrouvent rajeunis grâce à un appareil ancien, respectivement à l'age de 17 ans pour les deux premiers et de 5 et 8 ans pour les seconds. Ca va hurler dans Atlantis, les dirigeants vont apprendre qu'il y a pire qu'un McKay en colére : un McKay ado intello et complexé, un Carson ado nympho et punk, un petit Radek qui parle pas anglais et un mini Ronon passé maître dans l'art d'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs au pauvre Shepp, coincé chez les adultes.

Disclaimer : Pourquoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Pourquoi ils ne sont pas à moi ? (Et pourquoi les scénaristes ne font pas en sorte que la série soit diffusée sur Pink Tv ?)

Notes de l'auteur : Inspiré _of course_ des fics de Rieval ! Et merci pour les traductions en tchèque !

Inspiré aussi d'une fic (de deux en fait) d'eudyptulaminor que j'étais censée traduire (Atlantis High) …j'essaie depuis le mois de novembre, c'est horrible, je savais pas que c'était aussi dur ! Ecrire et lire en anglais, pas de problème, mais traduire…olala !

Dd, je réutilise le mot « sétidien », je parle de Ronon, pas la peine de chercher encore une fois dans le dico

Estel, soutiens moi, si j'écris des lemons il faut absolument que je m'ôte la scène de massage Thaïlandais dans Joe's Wedding de l'esprit, agaaaaaaa ! (Houba, houbi ? Ah, faut aussi que j'arrête de penser à certains animaux, genre Marsupilami, Girafe, Ecureuil…)

En parlant d'Estel, c'est son anniversaire (enfin ça l'était, parce que au moment où je publierais cette fic, ça le seras plus… )Bon anniversaire belle maman ! Et merci pour le soutient téléphonique en vacances

La F.F.F.D.H., mon état mental est partiellement de votre faute ! (En même temps…la F.F.F.D.H. est là par ma faute alors…grrrr)

Oh, et puisque c'est une fic humour, j'ai décidé de tester la « Cypher attitude » (ou l'art du lavage de cerveau, « you're not Morgan Sullivan, you're Jack Thursby ! », franchement, faut le voir ce film de Natali, il est génial !) ! Explications : au lieu d'incorporer une jolie forme pour marquer la transition entre deux chapitres (genre ça °0OooO0° ou ça °°°° ou ça °oO°Oo°), j'ai mis des « _O°David Hewlett est un génie°O » ! _En espérant que cela contribuera à la Hewlettisation du monde…

_O°David Hewlett est un génie°O_

Le colonel Sheppard était inquiet. Si, si. Très inquiet. Il était en train de garder un troupeau de scientifiques (ethnologues, anthropologues, archéologues…bref, il ne manquait plus qu'un astrologue) depuis plus de deux heures et avait laissé un petit groupe, composé de Rodney, Carson, Radek et Ronon partir pour explorer les alentours. Et même s'il avait confiance en la force physique du sétidien et en la force « piqûre mit calmants » de Carson, tenir deux scientifiques tranquilles à proximité de technologies anciennes était une mission périlleuse, presque impossible. Et l'absence de communications radios depuis plus de trente trois minutes n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Il jeta un regard circulaire pour constater l'effervescence des scientifiques soporifiques évoluant autours de lui, prenant une pierre, un fossile, s'extasiant dessus pour la reposer trente secondes plus tard, attirés par un autre bibelot tout aussi vide de sens pour le commun des mortels. Le scientifique atlante était définitivement une espèce à part, qui rendait le militaire atlante à la fois nerveux et somnolant.

John poussa un soupir qui aurait pu, sur une planète non habitée par des êtres en ascension, réveiller les morts, tout en se disant que si le club des quatre ne se décidait pas à le contacter d'ici 10 minutes, il irait lui même les chercher et leur montrer très peu délicatement que pour qu'une radio marche, il faut tourner l'interrupteur marqué « on ». Il s'assit sur un gros rocher en forme de banane et rajusta ses lunettes, trop peu habituées aux quatre soleils de cette planète délicieusement appelée R2D2-C3PO. Le pire, c'était que ce nom était du au fruit du hasard, et non pas au fanatisme du McKay…

_O°David Hewlett est un génie°O_

Pendant ce temps, à environ deux kilomètres de là, dans une jolie clairière verdissante dominée par une sorte de temple de pierre, caractéristique de la technologie ancienne, un jeune homme à l'élégante chevelure blonde et aux yeux azur se faisait broyer les épaules par un autre jeune homme aux cheveux rouges hérissés sur son crâne et aux yeux bleu ciel. Ce délicat traitement eut pour effet quasi immédiat de le réveiller, avec en prime un terrible mal de tête.

-Euh…qu'est ce que je fais là ?

-J'aimerais bien le savoir fiston…

Oh, le jeune esthète qui venait de lui adressait la parole jouissait d'un accent écossais à couper au couteau, il ne manquait plus que ça ! Il n'aimait pas l'accent écossais, il était canadien mais lorsqu'il avait passé des vacances en écosse avec sa famille à l'age de huit ans, la petite expédition s'était terminée à l'hôpital, le maître d'hôtel du restaurant chic traditionnel dans lequel ils étaient descendus ayant eu l'aimable idée d'accompagner son plat de haggis (dégoûtant par ailleurs) d'un verre de limonade…

Le canadien en question détailla son homologue Britannique. Ce qui frappait le plus chez lui était incontestablement ses cheveux : naturellement bruns, avec des pics rouges pétard. Un piercing à l'arcade sourcilière et un anneau à l'oreille droite, les yeux surlignés de crayon khôl noir, un sourire éclatant, un t-shirt rouge rapiécé et…oh mon dieu, un kilt customisé d'épingles à nourrice et de plumes porté sur un jean à moitié en ruine, avec des trous partout, et des rangers peintes en rouge. Ce gars là avait l'air de sortir d'un concert des Sex Pistols, et d'ailleurs le nom du groupe était tagué sur la vielle valise en cuir marron qu'il portait à la main.

L'énergumène sortit tout droit des Highlands lui tendis la main pour l'aider à se relever et son sourire s'élargis.

-Je m'appelle Carson Beckett.

Le canadien épousseta les brins d'herbes collés jetant un regard suspicieux au gars qui portait le même nom que l'auteur préféré de sa mère et serra la main qu'il lui tendait.

-McKay. Rodney McKay.

-Mes amis m'appellent Beck.

-Mes amis m'appellent…McKay.

Rodney eut droit à un ricanement nerveux qui lui confirma que le dénommé « Beck » ne vivait pas du tout sur la même planète que lui. On aurait dit un de ces punks en mal de virilité, de ceux qui lui balançaient des boulettes de papier mâché à la sortie du lycée, ou alors un de ces motards tatoués qui venaient chercher les plus belles filles à la sortie de l'université, ne lui laissant que les plus moches, assez peu fières pour sortir avec un type coincé de trois ou quatre ans de moins qu'elles.

De son coté, l'écossais trouva les habits du petit gars a qui il venait de parler du plus haut ridicule, le genre de fringues qui ravirait sa mère ! Néanmoins, le garçon en lui même était plutôt craquant, un peu trop petit et coincé, mais vraiment mignon. Un américain sûrement. Il avait du oublié d'ôter son uniforme scolaire et de décoiffer ses cheveux blonds foncés, coiffés façon « enfant de cœur », mais ça lui donnait un petit air intello parfaitement adorable.

Puis, son regard s'attarda sur les deux corps plus petits étendus prés d'eux. Un gosse d'une dizaine d'année, métisse, avec des fringues hallucinantes, genre Charles Ingalls chez les apaches, et puis un enfant plus petit, recroquevillé sur lui même, habillé comme n'importe quel petit garçon, un cheval en plastique dans la main, le corps secoué de sanglots. Le paysage était magnifique mais totalement inconnu. Il faisait trop chaud pour être en Grande Bretagne, Carson en conclut donc qu'il avait été expatrié contre son gré et qu'il venait d'être victime d'un kidnapping. Cool.

-Bon, tu consoles le plus petit, je me charge de l'autre, ok ?

McKay acquiesça et se pencha sur le petit corps allongé à quatre mètres de lui. Un t-shirt bleu rayé et un short en jean, des basquets dégriffés et de petits yeux clairs remplis de larmes. Le genre de gosse qui fait perdre la tête aux amies de sa maman quoi. Il sortit ses lunettes cerclées de noir de sa poche intérieure et les essuya sur l'ourlet de sa chemise avant de les mettre et de sourire au gosse en proie à un gros chagrin. Il le releva par les épaules et lui tendis un mouchoir en papier. L'enfant essuya ses larmes et le considéra gravement.

-Ca va mieux ?

Le petit écarquilla les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

-Je m'appelle Rodney, et toi ?

-_Chci moje matka_.

Rodney fronça les sourcils.

-Waw, c'est tout ça ton prénom ?

-_Moje matka !_

-Okay, à mon avis c'est pas ton prénom, t'es sur que tu parles pas anglais ?

Des larmes emplirent à nouveaux les yeux du petit garçon et le jeune homme, paniqué, le pris faute de mieux dans ses bras pour le calmer, avant de se tourner vers Beckett.

Celui-ci était en pleine discussion avec un jeune garçon à la peau mate et aux habits étranges.

-McKay, je te présente Ronon Dex, 8 ans, un vrai moulin à paroles !

Le gamin lui octroya un sourire édenté tandis que Carson ébouriffait les cheveux du petit étranger qu'il tenait contre lui.

-Je crois qu'il parle Russe, ou Polonais, un truc dans le genre, j'y comprends rien !

Beck fit la grimace et se tourna vers le ciel et les quatre soleils.

-Je pense qu'on est au purgatoire…

-Quoi ?

-Où alors je vois quadruple, lève les yeux Einstein !

L'adolescent s'exécuta et retint une exclamation de surprise. C'était…impossible ! Enfin, la dernière fois qu'il avait regardé le ciel…

-Je crois qu'on s'est fait kidnappés par un réseau de pédophilie ou un truc dans le genre...

- Ah ouais ? Et ils nous ont emmenés où à ton avis ? Je sais pas si t'es au courant, mais sur Terre ce genre de paysage est parfaitement IMPOSSIBLE !

Il fallait qu'il garde son calme, cela n'avancerait à rien de faire une crise d'hystérie, à rien du tout… Pas plus que de passer ses nerfs sur le premier venu, qui ne semblait pas en savoir plus que lui. Rodney passa sa main sur son visage afin de s'éclaircir les idées et pris une longue et profonde inspiration. De son coté, Beck continuait à débiter des hypothèses plus farfelues les unes que les autres tandis que Ronon, l'air de rien, s'amusait à empiler des petits cailloux.

-On a du être envoyés sur une autre planète par des extraterrestres, je ne vois que ça…

L'écossais lui lança un regard étonné.

-Réveilles toi, les histoires d'aliens c'est bon qu'à faire peur aux gosses…

- Et les Wraith, t'en fait quoi ?

Le petit Ronon affichait une mine supérieure et avait visiblement lâché ses cailloux pour écouter la conversation de ses aînés.

-Les quoi ?

Le garçonnet éclata d'un rire clair et se leva.

-Tu vis sur quelle planète ? Tu ne connais pas les Wraith ?

-A vrai dire moi non plus…

Ronon leva les sourcils en signe d'étonnement et commença son récit explicatif sur le pourquoi du comment des Wraith, devant la mine ahurie des deux jeunes hommes qui avait peine à le croire.

-Et tu viens d'où gros malin ?

-Seteda. Et vous ?

-Euh…la planète Terre…

McKay ne faisait pas preuve d'autant de scepticisme que Beck par rapport aux extraterrestres, et franchement l'idée de croire ce que le gamin étrange venait de leur dire le séduisait. Et puis c'était la seule explication possible de la présence des quatre soleils !

En plus, le petit avait l'air de croire dur comme fer à ce qu'il avançait alors…

-Bon, ces histoires ne résoudront pas le problème, on fait quoi ?

-Je propose de marcher tout droit jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve âme qui vive…

Et c'est ainsi que les quatre jeunes (voire très jeunes) hommes se mirent en marche…

_O°David Hewlett est un génie°O_


	2. Chapter 2

Quand le colonel Sheppard vit arriver un petit groupe de bras cassés armés de valises, à l'allure hésitante, un petit groupe formé de deux enfants et de deux adolescent, il su presque tout de suite que McKay avait encore touché à quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas…

Bon, okay, ça avait été dur de reconnaître Beckett sous tout ce déguisement punky et de se convaincre que c'était bien Rodney derrière ce look de premier de la classe, lunettes incluses, mais le plus difficile avait été de se rendre à l'évidence que le petit garçon qui posait toujours des questions était en fait Ronon et que le marmot accroché au coup du canadien était en réalité Zelenka, pas bilingue pour un sou, craquant mais complètement paumé. Les quatre énergumènes semblaient tout droits sortis de leur petit monde, ne se souvenant que des premières années de leur jeune vie, un air étonné sur le visage lors de la fameuse question « vous êtes au courant pour le projet atlantis au moins ? ».

Néanmoins, le passage à l'infirmerie et les tests d'ADN avaient bien prouvés que les quatre adultes de jadis s'étaient payés une petite cure de jouvence. On les avait séparés, bombardés de questions, testés, appréhendés, et finalement on les avait laissés tranquilles faute de mieux.

Ce bazar devait sûrement être l'œuvre d'une machine ancienne aux buts pas très clairs, ça, John en était convaincu. Il se dirigeait vers le bureau d'Elisabeth, qui semblait avoir quelque chose d'important à lui demander.

Quand il arriva, il la trouva en pleine perdition dans une montagne de dossiers tous plus épais les uns que les autres. Il l'avait toujours trouvé courageuse pour ça, se porter volontaire pour faire autant de paperasse, c'était téméraire, suicidaire et franchement admirable.

Dés qu'elle l'aperçut, la diplomate pris une longue et profonde inspiration, pour se préparer de la tempête à venir, qui ne fut le cas échéant pas si terrible qu'elle l'avait cru. Qui sait, peut être que Sheppard était doué pour ça, peut être même qu'il adorait faire ce genre de trucs…

Néanmoins, jamais elle n'aurais pensé qu'elle pourrait lui faire avaler si vite un rôle à mi-chemin entre la baby-sitter et le chaperon ! Mais cela ne serait que provisoire, elle espérait vite trouver une solution…

Etant la seule dans cette expédition à parler un peu le tchèque, elle avait bien sur assumé la garde du petit Radek, mignon comme un cœur mais effrayé à l'idée de ce monde peuplé d'inconnus avec lesquels il était quasi incapable de communiquer. Il s'était avéré être un enfant adorable et très éveillé pour son age, qui s'était beaucoup attaché à la version adolescente de McKay.

Weir se mordit la lèvre pour étouffer un petit rire : Rodney ! Ca alors, ce garçon était complètement différent du scientifique arrogant qui lui était familier, et pour tout dire ça n'était pas plus mal. Timide, toujours à intérioriser, patient (enfin, surtout avec Zelenka), complexé, sa personnalité effacée se confondant avec son intelligence hors norme. Il lui avait demandé si cette petite aventure n'aller pas trop lui faire louper d'heures de cours à la fac ! Un vrai enfant modèle derrière ses lunettes noires, genre Harry Potter et sa chevelure dorée.

Le mini Carson était complètement différent du doux médecin qu'elle connaissait. Complètement déluré, relativement insolent et prêt à tout pour une blague, elle commençait à plaindre la pauvre mère de celui-ci !

Pour ce qui était de Ronon, il avait tout du gamin de huit ans, posant questions sur questions, pas moyen d'en placer une, tout le contraire du Runner qu'elle connaissait.

A sa grande surprise, John accepta donc de veiller sur le petit Dex et sur les deux adolescents, et sa première action fut d'aller mettre les choses aux points avec ses trois nouveaux petits copains.

_O°David Hewlett est un génie°O_

Son examen médical terminé, Carson fit glisser le mince rideau plastifié qui garantissait l'intimité de son lit pour trouver McKay assis sur le lit d'en face, se tournant littéralement les pouces. Il accrocha un sourire sur ses lèvres et bondit pour venir s'asseoir à coté du canadien qui, surpris par cette initiative, leva les sourcils et baissa les yeux.

-Je peux, hein ?

-Ouais, pas de problème.

Un gros blanc vint se placer dans cette conversation et Beckett en profita pour détailler son voisin. Pas changé, toujours aussi craquant bien qu'un peu maigrelet, tout à fait à l'aise dans son rôle d'intello distrait. Autant engager une deuxième fois la conversation…

-J'ai dix-sept ans, et toi ?

-Pareil.

-T'es américain ?

Le jeune homme poussa un petit soupir d'exaspération et regarda le punky dans les yeux.

-Non, non, je suis canadien. Je viens d'Edmonton.

-Connais pas…

-Dans l'Alberta.

Carson grommela quelque chose d'indéchiffrable, comme quoi la géographie c'était pas trop sa tasse de thé.

-Je suis écossais. D'un petit village prés de Glasgow.

-Une grande ville…avec sûrement une grande banlieue.

- Là où j'habite, c'est le trou du cul du monde, tu peux me croire !

Rodney se retint à grande peine d'éclater de rire. D'habitude, la vulgarité ce n'était pas trop son truc, mais ce gars maniait l'argot populaire avec une verve totalement rafraîchissante.

C'est à ce moment que John fit irruption dans l'infirmerie, tenant le petit tahitien ou hawaïen qui se prenait pour un alien par le bras, un air de colére feinte peint sur la figure.

-Si tu t'enfuis dés le premier jour, cela ne va pas très bien se passer jeune homme !

L'enfant le fusilla du regard et sortit sa langue.

-Je m'ennuyais dans cette pièce, en plus ça sent mauvais…

Sheppard le fit asseoir à coté des deux adolescents hilares et vint se placer en face d'eux pour démarrer son fameux « discours de bienvenue aux jeunes scouts » (il avait été moniteur scout étant jeune…).

-Bonjour, je suis le lieutenant colonel John Sheppard, mais vous pouvez m'appeler John tout court. C'est moi qui suis chargé de m'occuper de vous durant votre séjour à durée indéterminée ici, sur atlantis. Je veux que vous sachiez qu'ici ce n'est ni un terrain de jeux ni une résidence universitaire, alors personne ne crie, personne ne se bas, personne n'écoute de musique trop fort ou se saoule, c'est clair ?

Les trois compères hochèrent vivement la tête, un sourire moqueur et méprisant ornant la bouche de Beck.

-Bon, pour la distribution des quartiers, on va procéder par tranche d'age. Carson et Rodney dans une chambre, Ronon et Radek dans l'autre, ça vous va ?

Ils acquiescèrent tous et, content de lui, le militaire continua.

-Comme vous le savez, vous êtes tous venus avec une espèce de petite valise, vous savez pourquoi ?

-Négatif.

Rodney pouffa : Beck semblait être aussi antimilitariste que lui !

-Vous en connaissez le contenu ?

-Non. Mais ce sac m'appartient, je le reconnais.

Sheppard se frotta les mains en réponse à McKay pour hypothétiquement se donner du courage et Beckett jeta un regard de moquerie complice à son nouveau camarade de chambre.

-Puisque le contenu est peut être personnel, on je vais ouvrir la valise de chacun, l'une après l'autre, en privé, okay ? Rodney, tu passes prems.

Un air de dégoût s'empara de Carson.

-« Prems » ?

-Oui, premier quoi ! Ils ne disent pas ça en écosse ?

-Plus personne ne dit ça…

Passablement vexé par les accents de « djeune attitude » qu'il avait voulu se donner, le militaire se saisit de la valise du canadien et l'entraîna, accompagné de son propriétaire, vers un coin tranquille.

Dans son sac Samsonite on ne peut plus banal, il trouva entre autres vêtements un télescope de poche, une quantité phénoménale de livres (physique et mathématiques principalement), plusieurs cassettes audio des Beatles accompagnées d'un radiocassettes avec écouteurs, « Le Guide Ultime de la saga Star Wars », plusieurs paquets de bonbons, quelques diplômes genre « Concours de physique en herbe », « Le Seigneur des Anneaux » de Tolkien, une carte d'étudiant et des publicités pour une multitude d'écoles prestigieuses.

Dans le sac d'étrange jute beige et gris de Ronon, il y avait deux ou trois jouets en bois ou en cuir, une arme sétidienne cassée, des fossiles, une collection de plumes étranges, une sorte de lézard dans un pot de terre avec trous d'aération, des bouts de ficelles, un petit couteau, des habits bizarres et un masque de Wraith quelque peu différent de ceux que portaient les petits athosiens. Le mini Dex s'était mis à bouder quand John lui avait confisqué le couteau et le pistolet, arguant qu'il était assez grand pour se servir de tout ça et que si son père avait été là, il aurait cassé la figure au militaire en moins de deux battements de paupière !

Mais le sac le plus euh…surprenant fut celui de Beckett. A bien y réfléchir, le médecin écossais avait quasiment changé du tout au tout entre 17 et 35 ans ! Dans sa vielle valise marron taguée d'inscriptions (« Sex Pistols », « Anarchy in the UK », « The Queen is dead, happy morons ! », « Masturbation is the ultimate state of evolution », et ainsi de suite...), il se trouvait une quantité non négligeable de laque, cire pour cheveux, shampoing pour cheveux secs, colorations maisons et autres produits capillaires, des piercings de rechange, des fringues toutes plus hallucinantes les unes que les autres, du maquillage, un paquet de cigarettes, un briquet, des affaires de foot dit « européen », ballon à gonfler inclus, des tablettes de chewing-gum à l'eucalyptus, un best of punk, des cassettes audio des Sex Pistols, un baladeur cassettes tagué aux couleurs des Sex Pistols, des t-shirts des concerts des Sex Pistols, des tatouages provisoires des Sex Pistols, un magazine musical dédié aux Sex Pistols, enfin bref la panoplie complète du fan des Sex Pistols. A sa grande surprise, Sheppard trouva aussi une petite bouteille de vodka, un drapeau aux couleurs de l'arc en ciel et des magazines pornographiques d'un genre très…gay. Il jeta d'ailleurs un regard étonné aux propriétaire de tout ce bazar qui, nullement gêné, haussa les épaules.

-C'est à toi tout ça ?

- A votre avis ?

- Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais…

Beck leva les yeux au ciel et se repris.

-Ca te choque ?

-Non, c'est juste que je ne savais pas que tu étais…enfin, tu l'es pas vrai ?

-Quoi ? Homo ? Ouais, et alors, ça te gêne ?

Okay, plus sur la défensive tu meurs mais c'était compréhensible : se retrouver du jour au lendemain seul dans un endroit inconnu avec des gens inconnus, ça en stresserait plus d'un.

Soudainement, le mini Beckett lui jeta un coup d'œil inquiet.

- Tu ne le répètes pas hein ?

John sourit. Son jeune ami n'avais pas l'air si sur de lui que ça en fin de compte !

-Promis.

_O°David Hewlett est un génie°O_

Carson traîna sa valise tant bien que mal jusque sur son lit et l'ouvrit, avant de se dépêcher de planquer les affaires qui devaient l'être sous son matelas et sur le dessus poussiéreux de l'armoire Ikea qui occupait le fond de la pièce, juste à coté de la porte de la salle de bains. Le canadien n'était pas encore arrivé, trop occupé à se séparer du petit tchèque qui ne voulait pas quitter ses épaules depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de l'infirmerie.

Leur chambre était assez grande, deux lits d'une personne, celui de l'écossais accolé au mur, séparés par une rangée d'environ un mètre trente de largeur, une table de nuit à coté de chaque lit et une petite commode basse à chaque extrémité. Une fenêtre ornée de vitraux colorés au bout du mur du fond, une grande armoire en pin sur le mur perpendiculaire, une porte coulissante assez extraordinaire sur le mur opposé.

Beck rangeait tranquillement ses affaires quand il vit arriver McKay, traînant son petit sac derrière lui comme si c'était un boulet de cinq tonnes. Il se précipita pour l'aider et retint un sourire en soulevant très facilement le sac. Le petit canadien semblait vraiment avoir du yaourt dans les biceps ! Il posa le sac sur le lit de l'intello de service avant de s'affaler sur son propre pieu et de sortir son paquet de cigarettes.

-T'en veux ?

-Elles sont fortes ?

-Ca va.

-Okay, merci.

Il attrapa une cigarette dans le paquet que lui tendais Carson et l'alluma avec le briquet posé sur sa table de nuit.

Mais Rodney se mit rapidement à tousser et rendit la clope à son propriétaire.

-Pas fortes ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

-Ca dépend pour qui…

L'autre haussa les épaules et entreprit de déballer et ranger ses affaires. Des bouquins principalement.

- Tu ne fumes pas, hein ?

-Rarement.

-Jamais ?

McKay poussa un énième soupir exaspéré et se tourna mollement vers son interlocuteur.

-Ca a tellement d'importance ?

-Non. T'aimes quoi dans la vie ?

-Pardon ?

Beckett tira une bouffée de nicotine et s'amusa à rejeter la fumée en volutes géométriques.

-Qu'est ce que t'aimes faire ? C'est quoi tes passions ?

-La physique, l'astronomie. Lire des trucs intéressants…

-« Le Guide Ultime de la saga Star Wars » c'est intéressant ?

-Ca dépend pour qui…

L'écossais eut un petit rire silencieux et continua de tirer sur sa cigarette tandis que son colocataire rangeait ses affaires d'une façon très désordonnée.

-Tu fais que ça ? Lire et aller au lycée ?

-Je suis à la fac. En deuxième année.

-Je suis déjà allé à des fêtes étudiantes. Ca a l'air sympa…

-J'ai pas le temps de faire la fête, et puis de toute façon j'aime pas ça.

Bonjour le rabat joie. Ca ou alors il avait des parents super stricts…

Beck se plaça à plat ventre sur son lit et écrasa son mégot sur le couvercle de pot de gel posé par terre qui lui servait de cendrier de fortune.

-T'as une copine ?

-Elle m'a largué.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'avais 16 ans. Elle 19.

-Et…

-C'est personnel ! Tu me fais un interrogatoire là où quoi ?

Le jeune britannique haussa les épaules et s'empara de l'exemplaire du « Seigneur des Anneaux » posé sur le dessus du sac avant de commencer à le feuilleter, épiant les faits et gestes du canadien du coin de l'œil. Celui-ci empilait ses vêtements sans les plier dans un casier de la grande armoire, se souciant peu de l'ordre avec lequel les affaires personnelles de son camarade étaient rangées, les vêtements par couleur, les cassettes par ordre alphabétique et le reste de façon très carrée. La façon de ranger de Rodney aurait fait faire une jaunisse à la maman de Carson !

McKay ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et posa sa serviette de bain sur le rebord de la baignoire. En passant, il jeta un regard étonné aux pots de crèmes et aux produits capillaires triés méticuleusement sur la petite étagère au dessus du lavabo.

-C'est à toi tout ça ?

Beck, qui pouvait voir ce coin de la salle de bain de son lit, émit un grognement approximatif. Le canadien se mit à lire les étiquettes des différents produits, son étonnement grandissant au fur et à mesure.

-Crème hydratante anti-acné ? Masque pour cheveux secs ? Quoi, eyeliner spécial peaux sensibles ? T'as dévalisé le rayon féminin de ton supermarché ou quoi ?

-Les filles se maquillent et portent des jupes, pourquoi pas nous ?

-Parce qu'on est pas des filles ?

Ce fut au tour de Carson de pousser un soupir agacé et de lancer un regard meurtrier à Rodney.

-Si tu me regardes de près, tu verras qu'au contraire de toi, je n'ai ni acné, ni pellicules et que je me suis maquillé. T'es peut être mignon, mais si tu prend pas soin de ton apparence physique, dans dix ans tu ressembleras à n'importe quel vieux croûton de trente ans, tandis que moi, j'aurais gardé mon apparence de jeune esthète androgyne…

-Merci du conseil Dorian Gray, mais j'ai pas envie de me maquiller pour ressembler à ma sœur.

-J'ai pas de sœur.

-Ouais, mais au contraire de toi, mon androgynéité se passeras de moi, je suis un garçon et je l'assume…

-Ca va, je ne suis pas un transsexuel non plus !

Rodney secoua la tête et revint dans la chambre. Il s'assit sur son lit, posa ses avant bras sur ses cuisses et lança un regard un peu insolent à Beckett.

-Tu veux qu'on parle, allons y, qu'est ce que tu aimes ?

-Les Sex Pistols, faire la fête, le foot, vivre au jour le jour.

-Tu fais du foot ?

-Ouais, je suis un des meilleurs joueurs de mon lycée.

-Et tu fumes ?

-C'est pas forcément incompatible…

Il soupira bruyamment et lança l'exemplaire du « Seigneur des Anneaux » à son propriétaire.

-Une petite amie ?

-Mets tes lunettes McKay, est ce que tu crois vraiment que je suis le genre de gars à avoir une copine ?

-J'en sais rien, je ne me base jamais sur des préjugés…

Un point partout. Carson se renfrogna.

-Donc, aucune fille ne veut de toi…

- Fais pas le malin, tu te doutes bien que c'est le contraire. Tu veux me forcer à le dire ou quoi ?

-Quoi, que t'es gay ? Dit le si tu veux, je m'en fiche complètement.

Malgré lui, l'écossais sourit. Il aurait voulu rencontrer ce genre de réactions plus souvent…

_O°David Hewlett est un génie°O_


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Voilà la suite…**

**En ce qui concerne Tous des Anges, je suis désolée mais je suis en panne d'inspiration… Ca reviendra sûrement plus tard.**

**Bon, un miniarchipitiminimini spoiler pour McKay & Mrs Miller. Non, mais franchement, ça a fait le tour de la planète stargate maintenant, tout le monde connaît le vrai prénom de Rodney ! Hein ?**

**Bon, sinon, je préviens, il y a énormément de dialogues. Au début, j'avais dans l'idée d'écrire cette fic comme un vaudeville, une pièce de théâtre genre « ciel mon maris » quoi ! Mais comme j'avais des idées de scènes incompatibles avec ce mode, eh bien j'ai fais une fic classique ! Mais avec beaucoup de dialogues, des portes qui claquent, des trucs qui arrivent comme par hasard au mauvais moment, etc.…**

_O°David Hewlett est un génie°O_

McKay fit de grands yeux quand il vit Beck retirer son t-shirt, s'allonger par terre, sur le dos, avant de se mettre à faire des abdos.

-Tu te prends pour Rambo ou quoi ?

L'autre le fusilla du regard et continua ses exercices physiques en soufflant comme un boeuf. Une telle volonté choquait presque le canadien. Ce gars faisait du sport de son plein gré…du sport ! De la torture oui ! En plus de son torse imberbe, ses bras relevés laissaient voir des aisselles veuves de toute trace de pilosité. Il s'épilait… Enfin, il y avait des SM partout…

Carson, au cours des brefs instant où Rodney fut dans son champ de vision, en profita pour l'observer plus attentivement. 1m78 pour pas plus de 65 kilos, vraiment chétif comme gars. Mais mignon comme pas deux, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vrai…enfin, à son goût quoi !

Il le voyait (tête au niveau des genoux, ouille les abdos ça fait mal !) en essayant de se retenir de baver, la seconde d'après il ne le voyait plus (tête au sol, respiration…) et avait envie de le revoir. Ce qui intriguait le plus chez lui, c'était l'intensité de son regard. Des yeux bleus foncés surlignés par des sourcils châtain clair. Le genre de regard qui aurait pu le faire fondre instantanément.

De son coté, Rodney était absorbé dans sa contemplation béate de la photo du maquillage de l'acteur qui faisait Chewbacca, tout en jetant de petits coups d'oeils furtifs au grand sportif qui s'entraînait à deux mètres de lui. Et ça transpirait ! N'empêche, ce type était quand même vachement musclé…

McKay déglutit. Est-ce que c'était normal, cette barre dans l'estomac, cette chaleur dans les reins et cette, comment dire…ce voyeurisme ? Oh, oui, c'était sûrement du au fait qu'un garçon de son age ai les muscles quatre fois plus développés que lui…Muscles sur lesquels s'étalait une peau luisante et légèrement bronzée, qui se tendait à chaque soubresaut de son propriétaire, peau sûrement très douce vue le nombre de crèmes qu'elle devait absorber en une journée…

Non, non, décidément, il ne fallait vraiment pas qu'il pense à ça, il fallait juste croiser les jambes au cas où et retourner dans l'univers magique de la loge maquillage sur le tournage de Star Wars.

Finalement, l'athlète se leva, tout essoufflé et transpirant qu'il était, et envoya un sourire digne d'une pub pour dentifrice à son camarade. Ses muscles encore chauds se détendaient et l'adrénaline commençait à se répandre dans ses veines, il se sentait bien.

Rodney jeta un énième coup d'œil à son colocataire qui pour une fois le capta et leva les sourcils.

-Je te plais ou quoi ? Qu'est ce que c'est que cette façon de me regarder en catimini ?

Le canadien rougis jusqu'aux oreilles et bégaya un démentit tout sauf convainquant.

-Non…bien sur que…que non ! Tu…je…arrive pas à lire…c'est tout.

Beck lui envoya un sourire moqueur et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, lançant qu'une bonne douche fraîche lui ferait du bien. A l'embrasure de la porte, il fit un clin d'œil suggestif à McKay, qui rougit de plus belle.

-T'inquiètes pas, ça ne me dérange pas du tout tu sais…

Et la porte se referma sur un petit rire clair et cristallin.

D'accord, le plan drague était ouvert. Avec un type, voilà tout le problème.

Déjà, lorsqu'une fille le draguait, ce qui malgré les apparences arrivait relativement souvent, Rodney perdait complètement ses moyens, qu'il soit intéressé ou non. Il ne savait pas…comment rejeter les gens, comment leur dire qu'il ne voulait pas d'eux. Il avait une fâcheuse tendance à rougir, ce qui était quand même vachement embêtant quand il voulait garder son aplomb, être crédible quand il disait à une fille qu'il ne l'aimait pas, même pas bien. Le pire, c'est qu'il essayait à chaque fois de garder un minimum de tact, mais que ça se finissait souvent en queue de poisson, les filles l'insultant copieusement, le traitant de goujat.

En général, il essayait de les éviter après coup, le campus étant bien assez grand pour le tenir éloigné d'une poignée de bécasses, mais là, ça promettait d'être beaucoup plus ardu.

D'une son assaillant était un garçon. Il était loin d'être homophobe, mais c'était quand même sacrément bizarre d'entendre un mec vous faire des avances. De deux, il habitait dans la même chambre que lui, donc pas question de l'éviter. Et de trois…il fallait avouer qu'il était sacrément attirant le Beck.

Okay, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se faisait la réflexion « tel gars est vraiment pas mal » et compagnie… Il n'avais jamais rien fait avec un mec, en fait il n'avais jamais parlé de ça à personne, mais ça lui arrivait un coup de temps en temps d'apprécier la démarche d'un élégant esthète dans la rue, ou d'avoir envie de voir ce que ça faisait de serrer un garçon dans ses bras, voir si c'était à ce point différent d'une fille.

Il n'avait pas d'amis, fille comme garçon. Il s'était souvent dit que c'était juste un ami qu'il recherchait, et pas une petite copine. Néanmoins, il ne s'était pas classé homo, hétéro ou bi ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, il ne savait pas. C'est juste que s'imaginer avec un gars c'était un peu…un peu bizarre, c'est ça. Et troublant. Son père lui avait expliqué les relations avec les filles, c'était simple, automatique, alors que le reste, c'était une plongée dans l'inconnu, et il n'aimait pas trop ça, l'inconnu.

Il ferma les yeux et essaya d'imaginer l'écossais en train de l'embrasser. Ca engendrait une sueur froide à l'arrière de sa nuque, ça faisait une boule dans le ventre et comme une petite secousse électrique qui se diffusait dans tout son corps, en particulier dans la région de son bas ventre.

Il approcha le dos de sa main gauche de sa bouche en se persuadant que c'était à peu de chose prés une bonne représentation des lèvres de Beck. Malgré son contrôle de la situation, le contact de la peau douce de la main sur ses lèvres le fit frissonner. Est-ce que ça ressemblait à ça, d'embrasser un garçon ?

Il soupira et, se sentant soudain ridicule, se redressa et saisi de nouveau son livre sur les coulisses de Star Wars. On aurait dit une petite fille, embrasser sa main, n'importe quoi ! On aurait dit Jeannie quand elle essayait de se figurer son amoureux, à l'école, son prince charmant.

Il baissa les yeux. Sa petite coccinelle lui manquait déjà. Il avait besoin de voir ses cheveux dorés, sa bouille adorable, d'entendre ses remarques franches, ses questions enfantines. Sa petite sœur…

Le bruit de l'eau qui coulait dans la salle le tira de sa rêverie. Le temps n'était pas à la nostalgie mais à la réflexion, il fallait absolument qu'il retourne chez lui. Bon, les gens qui l'accueillaient lui et Beck n'avaient pas l'air particulièrement hostiles, mais c'était quand même sacrément bizarre comme histoire.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par la sonnette, enfin, l'espèce de _clinclong _produit par ce qui servait de sonnette à la porte d'entrée de leur chambre et partit ouvrir.

Rodney poussa un soupir tonitruant (c'était une sale habitude chez lui) en reconnaissant le colonel Shepperd…Shapard…un truc dans le genre…ah, voilà, Sheppard, le lieutenant colonel Sheppard. En une seule journée il avait vu les deux coiffures les plus hallucinantes de toute sa vie, celle de Beck battant tout de même celle du militaire.

-Hey, Meredith ! Tout se passe bien ?

Le canadien rougit comme une tomate.

-Comment vous savez mon prénom ?

-Tu as ordre de me tutoyer je te rappelle.

-Ca change rien au contenu de la question. Comment ?

John parut quelque peu embêté, mais offrit un magnifique sourire à son interlocuteur.

-Tu me l'as dit voyons !

-Alors ça, ça m'étonnerais…

Sheppard fixa quelques instants ses chaussures, mal à l'aise.

-Ecoute, on a des trucs à se dire tout les trois. Tu me laisses entrer ?

Suspicieux, McKay s'effaça pour le laisser entrer et désigna son lit de la main.

-Assied toi là en attendant.

-En attendant quoi ?

-Tu a dis qu'on devait se parler tout les trois. Beck est sous la douche, tu vas devoir l'attendre un bon bout de temps je pense…

-Beck ? Oh, ah, oui, bien sur…Beck.

Beck, Beckett. Que Rodney eut honte de son prénom féminin, cela restait parfaitement compréhensible. Mais que Carson raccourcisse son nom de famille afin de se donner un style, ça relevait carrément du ridicule !

La version timide de McKay s'assit au bord de son lit, tournant le dos à John, à au moins un mètre de lui.

-Tu te plait ici ?

-Je suis arrivé ce matin, et honnêtement je n'y ai pas pensé.

-Tu te poses beaucoup de questions, hein ?

-Le contraire eut été étonnant et effrayant, ou alors ça aurait été complètement imbécile. Et pour ta gouverne, je me pose tout le temps des questions. Sans cesse. C'est ça l'intelligence, l'esprit scientifique.

Le colonel ne pus s'empêcher de sourire à cette remarque purement McKaysienne.

-Tu n'auras pas changé dans vingt ans…

-Quoi ?

-Tu sauras tout dans quelques minutes.

Rodney lâcha un énième soupir.

-Je dirais plutôt quelques heures. Ce type se maquille.

Du menton, il désignait la porte de la salle de bain, et donc accessoirement la personne se trouvant à l'interieur.

-Tu sais Rodney, si ça te gène de partager ta chambre avec lui…

-Non, ça je m'en fiche. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que pour se préparer, il doit prendre beaucoup de temps. Faut pas être pressé.

Et pour faire perdre tout sens en son argument, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit brusquement sur un écossais drapé d'une serviette de bain, pas maquillé, pas coiffé, empestant le gel douche à la vanille.

McKay détourna les yeux, rougissant une fois de plus, et Sheppard sourit franchement au jeune homme humide, qui lui répondit.

-Tiens, le militaire des Village People nous fait l'honneur de sa visite…

Malgré sa gène, Rodney éclata de rire tant le surnom que Beck venait de donner au colonel était inapproprié. Et l'image de Sheppard chantant « YMCA », chorégraphie comprise, ne l'aida pas à se calmer.

Nullement perturbé, le militaire répondit au tac au tac.

-Un chanteur des Village People qui vient rencontrer Stephen Hawkins et Marilyn Manson, tu m'avoueras que c'est exceptionnel !

-Marilyn qui ?

C'est vrai, ils n'étaient pas de la même époque, les références ça devait pas être ça… En calculant bien, pour ces deux énergumènes, on devait être aux alentours de 1985. Effrayant.

-Manson. L'assassin de Sharon Tate, c'est bien ça ? Je ne vois pas vraiment ce qu'il a avoir avec Beck…

-Laissez tomber.

Carson haussa les épaules, enclencha son radiocassette et alluma une cigarette. Et O surprise, ce fut le son des Sex Pistols qui envahit la pièce. « Should I Stay or Should I Go ». Et l'adolescent en pleine rébellion de se déhancher avec provocation.

-Carson, si je t'ai laissé tes cigarettes, c'était à une condition : que tu les fumes à la fenêtre, tu va alerter les détecteurs de fumée…

L'écossais haussa les épaules et se rendit à la fenêtre, sans possibilité de l'ouvrir.

-C'est un système biométrique, je pense qu'il faut que tu poses ton doigt sur le boîtier accroché à coté…

-Bien vu Meredith !

McKay fusilla le militaire du regard, mais celui-ci lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Beckett fit ce que le futur astrophysicien lui avait dit et comme par miracle un bout du vitrail se baissa et les volutes de fumée s'échappèrent à l'extérieur. Il s'accouda au rebord de la fenêtre et considéra le colonel avec attention.

- Dites Sheppard, ce n'est pas que votre délicieuse présence me dérange, mais vous êtes là pour quelle raison exactement ?

-Pour vous dire la vérité. Vous expliquer pourquoi vous êtes là, essayer de savoir pourquoi et comment vous avez rajeunis, vous, Ronon et Radek.

Et devant les regards stupéfaits et les mâchoires tombantes des deux adolescents, John leur expliqua tout ce qu'il savait à leur propos, et devant leur manque de réponse vis-à-vis de leur rajeunissement, il sortit bredouille de la pièce, laissant Beck et McKay dans le désarroi le plus complet…

_O°David Hewlett est un génie°O_

-McKay ?

Un gargantuesque ronflement se fit entendre. Si Rodney avait en effet un jour eut une copine, les secrets de la rupture lui étaient enfin dévoilés.

-McKay ! Tu dors ?

Un grognement émana de l'intéressé qui sortit sa tête de dessous la couette et émit un « grumph » interrogatif.

-Tu roupilles ?

-Plus maintenant…

Carson sourit dans l'obscurité et sa main se mit à tâter vivement le lit voisin et la forme allongée dessus.

-Tu fais quoi, je te préviens je suis pas branché cul Beck…

L'intéressé éclata de rire et mit plusieurs minutes à se calmer.

-Je…je cherchait juste ta tête.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour savoir si je ne parlais pas à tes pieds, j'ai tendance à bouger beaucoup et à me réveiller les pieds sur l'oreiller…

Rodney pouffa et entendit son colocataire se redresser sur son lit.

- Ca ne te fait pas bizarre de savoir ce que tu seras dans vingt ans ?

Le canadien réfléchit quelques secondes.

-J'aime la description qu'on m'a faite de mon moi dans vingt ans. Et toi ?

-Je…je suis médecin ! Ca craint !

-Ca devrait te plaire, tous ces militaires à examiner, dévêtus…

Le jeune écossais sourit.

-Ouais, ça devrait me plaire. Par contre les études…

Meredith bailla et se retourna en refermant les yeux, résolu à s'endormir avant la prochaine question du punk.

-McKay ?

Raté.

- Ca ne te fait pas bizarre de savoir que dans vingt ans, on sera les meilleurs amis du monde ?

N'ayant pas de réponse à la question, Rodney fit semblant de s'être endormi…

_O°David Hewlett est un génie°O_


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Frozensheep va être contente, je parle d'un acteur qu'elle adooooore dans ce chapitre, j'ai nommé Leonardo DiCaprio ! (D'ailleurs, j'ai tenu ma promesse, je publie aujourd'hui… je veux ma suite kitchissime !) **

**No kidding, cette fic est surtout centrée sur le couple Rodney/Carson. Oups, couple ? J'ai dit couple, moi ?**

_O°David Hewlett est un génie°O_

-Elizabeth ?

La diplomate quitta une fois de plus son rapport des yeux et adressa un regard exténué au petit sétidien occupé à rêvasser assis par terre près de son bureau.

-Oui Ronon, qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ?

-Quand est ce que je vais revoir ma maman ?

Attendrie, Weir lui tapota le dessus du crâne (recouvert de cheveux coupés courts…sacré changement !) et lui colla un baisé sur le front, chose qu'elle ne se serait jamais risquée à faire avec un Ronon frôlant les deux mètres. C'est alors qu'elle sentit quelque chose s'enrouler autours de sa cheville. Légèrement inquiète, elle baissa les yeux et lorsque ceux cis rencontrèrent le looong spaghetti verdâtre et résolument gluant qui collait à sa peau, la diplomate poussa un hurlement.

Le spaghetti se mit à bouger tout seul en s'infiltrant de plus en plus loin dans le pantalon d'Elizabeth, qui secoua frénétiquement la jambe pour se débarrasser de l'inopportune créature.

-Arrêtez ! C'est Plurp, vous allez le tuer !

Voyant que ses recommandations ne faisaient pas leur chemin dans le cerveau de Weir, Ronon s'approcha doucement de la jambe en mouvement et saisis délicatement le bout de la queue de l'animal.

-Eh ! Ca m'a piqué !

-Ben oui, fallait pas l'agresser…

La bestiole se lova au creux de l'épaule de l'enfant en crachotant en direction d'Elizabeth. C'était une espèce de petit rat jaune et vert recouvert d'écailles, avec quatre pattes à 2 doigts pourvus de griffes, d'une queue immense, de petits yeux rouges et d'une mâchoire pourvue d'impressionnantes mandibules. Elizabeth trouva la créature monstrueuse et releva le bas de son pantalon pour considérer l'étendue des dégâts. Une longue estafilade défigurait son mollet, mais rien de bien grave.

Ronon murmurait des paroles rassurantes à son rat, lui caressant gentiment le dos.

-Comment tu as réussis à le cacher jusqu'ici, tu peux m'expliquer ?!?

-Il s'est sauvé quand j'ai traversé la porte, il a du avoir peur… Vous auriez du me dire qu'il se cachait dans votre bureau !

-Parce que tu crois que j'aurais hurlé comme ça si je l'avais su ?!?

-Qu'est ce que j'en sais, vous faites peut être ça souvent, c'est peut être votre façon de dire bonjour, je vous connais à peine !

Et sous le regard hébété de la dirigeante de l'expédition, Dex sortit de la pièce, sa bestiole dans les bras, la dorlotant comme s'il s'était agi d'un bébé.

_O°David Hewlett est un génie°O_

A peine Meredith eut-il franchi le seuil de la porte de la petite chambre qu'une petite boule d'énergie en forme de garçonnet lui sauta dans les bras. McKay lui caressa tendrement les cheveux en lui disant bonjour, tout en sachant pertinemment que le gosse ne comprenait rien.

-C'est votre bras droit. Vous êtes le chef scientifique, et lui il répare vos conneries, enfin, la plupart du temps…

La voix de Sheppard était taquine, mais loin de l'énerver, l'information fit sourire le jeune canadien.

-Tu as entendu ça Radek ? C'est moi qui fais des bêtises et c'est toi qui sauves tout le monde, tu te rends compte ?

-Et techniquement, il est plus âgé que vous. Je lui donnerais 42 ou 43 ans…

-Tu as entendu ? Tu es encore plus vieux et sage que moi !

Le militaire soupira et posa la main sur l'épaule de McKay.

-Meredith, tu fais exprès de ne pas me parler en face ou tu adores VRAIMENT les enfants ?

-Pourquoi, pas vous ? En plus Radek est adorable…

Bonjour, nous vous souhaitons la bienvenue dans la quatrième dimension, veuillez attacher vos ceintures…

_O°David Hewlett est un génie°O_

-Je peux vous dire une chose les jeunes, ce soir vous n'allez pas vous ennuyer !

Le franc sourire de Sheppard s'évanouit devant les mines peu convaincues des deux adolescents qui lui servaient d'interlocuteurs. Beckett, les yeux auréolés de fard à paupière noir, était assis en tailleur sur son lit et en train de s'étaler de la crème sur les mains tandis que Rodney, allongé, regardait les yeux ronds l'ordinateur portable que le militaire avait amené avec lui.

-Ce soir je vous laisse le portable et le DVD de Titanic. Bon, niveau action j'aurais préféré Fight Club mais il ne fait pas encore partie de notre dévédéthéque alors…

-C'est quoi un DVD ?

McKay venait de l'interrompre, une curiosité non feinte éclairant son visage. C'était vrai, en 1985, pas de DVD, pas d'ordinateur portable, pensa Sheppard.

Après avoir expliqué brièvement au scientifique en herbe le fonctionnement et l'utilité de toutes ces nouvelles technologies, il plaça l'ordinateur sur une chaise entre les deux lits, démarra le film et sortit de la pièce. Aussitôt, Rodney s'empara de la jaquette du DVD et lu le résumé.

-Ca raconte quoi ?

-C'est un film de bonne femme. « La merveilleuse histoire de la rencontre et du coup de foudre de Rose et Jack, deux jeunes gens que tout sépare embarqués sur le Titanic ».

-Je supporte très mal les scènes d'amour hétérosexuelles, je te préviens tout de suite…

Le canadien éclata de rire, se demandant intérieurement si ça le dérangerais lui de voir des scènes d'amour homosexuelles. En y réfléchissant, il n'en savait rien.

Il abandonna ses pensés liées à son identité sexuelle quand une vielle dame apparut à l'écran.

Contre toute attente, le film fut très beau, palpitant et émouvant à la fois. Il eut un pincement au cœur quand il vit le corps sans vie du beau blond cabotin s'enfoncer dans l'océan, et la rouquine qui malgré son cœur brisé parvint à réussir sa vie et à devenir encore plus vielle que son arrière grand-mère.

A l'apparition du générique de fin, il éteignit l'ordinateur de la façon montrée par Sheppard et alluma la petite lampe de chevet posée entre les deux lits.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il constata que le maquillage noir de Beck avait coulé et que l'écossais sanglotait abondamment, ne remarquant pas les traînées noires qui coulaient de ses yeux jusque sur le bas de ses joues.

-Euh…je sais bien que c'est un beau film, mais c'était peut être pas la peine de te mettre dans des états pareils…

Le principal intéressé renifla bruyamment.

-Je suis très sensible, je tiens ça de ma mère. Et puis c'est tellement injuste qu'il soit mort…

-Oh, oui, c'est sur, teeeeeeeellement injuuuuuuste…

Beck fronça les sourcils, n'appréciant pas tellement que son colocataire se moque de lui. Le film était très triste, et il était sur que McKay lui aussi y était allé de sa petite larme. Et puis il n'y avait aucune honte à pleurer…

Le canadien pouffa et Carson se leva en direction de la salle de bain, histoire de constater l'étendue des dégâts de son maquillage qui avait coulé.

De son coté, Rodney décida d'y aller un peu moins rudement.

- Bon, d'accord, ce n'était pas très rigolo comme film. Et puis la musique foutait le bourdon. Mais si tu te mets à pleurer pour un film, je me demande ce que ça doit donner pour un enterrement !

- Oh mon dieu, quelle catastrophe !

- Ouais, c'est ce que je me disais.

- Je parlais de mon maquillage...

Meredith s'extirpa de son lit et vint se placer à l'embrasure de la porte de la salle de bain, quand il vit que l'écossais était torse nu. Rougissant vivement, il se retourna face à la chambre, ce qui fit rire le futur médecin, occupé à nettoyer le noir qui avait coulé.

- Quoi, mes biceps t'excitent McKay ?

- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi…

McKay prit son courage à deux mains et se tourna vers l'énergumène se démaquillant là, essayant tant bien que mal de laisser à son visage une couleur normale. Il fallait dire qu'un jeune apprenti footballeur à moitié nu dans un rayon de deux mètre n'était pas le meilleur moyen pour simuler une douche froide…

-J'ai une idée, tu veux pas essayer ?

Meredith leva un sourcil dans une parfaite imitation d'un certain Jaffa libre dont il ne connaissait pas l'existence, en signe d'étonnement.

-Essayer quoi ?

-De te maquiller. Ca t'irait bien, le maquillage noir va bien aux yeux bleus, comme toi et moi. Et puis je pourrais te coiffer aussi, tes cheveux sont tellement ondulés qu'on dirais un mouton sortit d'une école d'ingénieur…

Tandis que Carson s'astiquait délicatement le visage à l'aide d'un coton à démaquiller, le canadien se choqua lui même en considérant sérieusement la proposition. Se transformer le temps d'une soirée en l'un des chanteurs de Kiss, pourquoi pas ?

C'est alors que son œil capta l'image de Beck dans le miroir, le visage libéré de tout cosmétique. Il le trouvait encore plus mignon comme ça…

Rodney se renfrogna. Il fallait qu'il arrête de considérer tel ou tel garçon comme mignon, ça devenait une manie. Il aimait bien les filles, il ne pouvait pas être pédé ! Et puis le Rodney McKay de 38 ans, celui décrit dans les fiches du personnel, il n'était pas marié, et personne ne lui avait fait comprendre qu'il aimait les hommes, ou quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs.

-Alors, tu veux ou pas ? Tiens, assied toi sur le rebord de la baignoire, tu va voir.

Et sans vraiment lui laisser le choix, Beckett le prit par les épaules, l'installa à l'endroit indiqué, saisis son menton pour le faire lever la tête d'une main et s'empara de son crayon khôl d'une autre. Il entreprit de redessiner le contour de ses yeux, de farder de noir ses paupières et tout ce qui approchait de ses yeux, lui mit un peu de mascara avant de plonger sa main dans un pot de gel afin d'ébouriffer les cheveux de l'étudiant modèle. McKay se laissa faire, n'aimant pas trop se faire manipuler ainsi mais profitant du spectacle du visage de l'écossais à quelques centimètres du sien. Ce type avait les yeux d'un bleu…

Et juste au dessus, un rayon de lumière fit briller l'anneau argenté que Beck exhibait à l'arcade sourcilière.

-Ca t'a fait mal quand tu l'as fait ?

-De quoi ?

-Ton piercing. Ca doit faire super mal…

-Oh, non, la pose ça va encore. Le pire ça a été la réaction de mes frères…

Le futur astrophysicien sourit malgré lui.

-Tu as des frères et sœurs ?

-Ouais, trois frères et deux sœurs. La blague que les gens font en général, c'est de dire que ma mère a eu trois filles et trois garçons, ils me comptent comme une fille. Ils sont vraiment cons quand ils s'y mettent…

-Et ta famille en elle même, elle a accepté le fait que…que tu sois euh…

Le canadien adressa une grimace entendue à son interlocuteur, qui lui sourit un peu tristement tout en arrangeant ses cheveux blonds.

-Avant, je jouais tout le temps au foot avec mes frères. Enfin, au soccer quoi, pas à cette idiotie de foot américain qui ressemble à du rugby ! Je suis le plus jeune, ils me protégeaient. Et puis un jour, lors d'un repas de famille, je leur ai dit que j'aimais les garçons. Ma mère l'avait un peu remarqué, elle et mes sœurs n'ont pas fait de difficultés. Mon frère aîné non plus, mais mes deux autres frères…

Beck soupira en haussant les épaules et Rodney émit un sourire compatissant.

-L'année dernière, ils étaient encore dans le même lycée que moi. Une fois dans les vestiaires, après un match de foot, un type m'a traité de pédale, puis il a dit que je devrais pas partager les mêmes douches que les autres joueurs parce que je n'étais qu'une fillette, alors je lui ai fichu mon poing dans la gueule, et ça a viré assez mal. Ce connard m'a cassé le poignet, moi j'ai du lui réduire le service trois pièces en bouillie, mais bon, à la fin j'étais en sang, et mes frères n'ont rien fait d'autre que d'appeler ma mère, en lui disant que je m'étais encore fait remarqué. Quand j'ai mis ce piercing, l'anneau que j'ai à l'oreille et que j'ai commencé à me maquiller et à me coiffer comme ça, Eric à arrêté de me parler, et Donald lui est parti s'installer ailleurs avec sa fiancée et me fait la gueule à chaque fois que je le vois. Mais bon, ma mère est assez cool, mon frère aîné me défend comme il peut, et mes sœurs…ben, elles sont jumelles, et puis elles devaient avoir neuf ans quand je suis né, je suis un peu leur bébé…

-Elles ont 26 ans et vivent encore chez toi ?

- Elles habitent toutes les deux en face de notre maison, elles ont eu du mal à se séparer de maman !

L'écossais ayant finit, McKay se leva et admira le résultat de son relooking dans le miroir. Ouais, le voilà devenu un authentique membre du groupe Kiss… Ses cheveux ébouriffés lui allaient quand même mieux que sa vielle coiffure de euh…mouton.

-T'es craquant comme ça McKay…

L'intéressé rougit jusqu'aux oreille et esquissa un sourire pour dissimuler sa gêne.

-Et ton père, il dit quoi ?

-Mon père est mort quand j'avais cinq ans. Il devait peser dans les 130 kilos, il a fait une crise cardiaque…je me souvient quasiment pas de lui.

Carson ferma la lumière de la salle de bain et s'étala sur son lit, le nez dans l'oreiller. Rodney vint s'asseoir à coté de lui, oscillant entre gêne et culot.

-Et toi McKay, pourquoi tes parents t'ont appelés Meredith ?

Le canadien rougit de plus belle, détestant ardemment son prénom.

-Ils ont trouvés que pour un garçon c'était original et très beau. Mais c'est assez lourd à porter, surtout à l'école primaire. Ils ont appelés ma sœur Jeannie du coup, les réflexions des gens par rapport au prénom de leur fils adoré les avaient traumatisés.

-Ils sont bien, tes parents ?

-Mon père est prof de maths à l'université. Lui, ma sœur et moi on a étés diagnostiqués comme des génies. Mon père est gentil mais assez stricte en ce qui concerne les études. Ma mère est une pauvre conne…

Carson se retourna sur le dos et éclata de rire. Sa main ébouriffa les cheveux hérissés de son colocataire.

-Le maquillage t'a dévergondé ma parole !

-Mais je te promets, elle est tout le temps en train de critiquer ce que je fais, ce que je choisis, ce que je pense…j'ai beaucoup de mal à la supporter. Ma sœur par contre, j'en suis complètement gaga. Elle a sept ans, c'est un vrai petit ange !

-Et ta copine ?

Rodney se renfrogna.

-Et ton copain ?

-J'ai demandé en premier.

-Elle m'a largué pour un type de son age plus intéressé par ses seins que par son intellect. Une pauvre conne elle aussi…bon, une pauvre conne avec 132 de QI, mais quand même.

-J'ai eu trois petits copains. Le premier était un obsédé sexuel, le deuxième m'a quitté pour une fille, le troisième avait une peur bleue de la réaction de ses parents et le quatrième était un demeuré congénital…

Le futur scientifique eut un petit rire. Pas de doute, son camarade était haut en couleurs, et pas qu'au sens propre !

-Je suppose que c'est l'obsédé sexuel qui t'a dévergondé à ce point…

-Dévergondé ! C'est quoi ce mot ? Tu trouve que j'ai l'air dévergondé, toi ?

McKay détourna le regard, un peu gêné.

-Ben, je sais pas, tu fais un peu euh… provocateur, enfin, tu te ballade à moitié à poil, tu fais des réflexions bizarres…tu vois quoi…

Carson eut un large sourire, s'approcha et posa sa main sur celle de son colocataire, qui frémit.

-Mais ça c'est parce que je te drague McKay.

L'intéressé écarquilla les yeux et se leva brusquement, mettant un peu de distance entre l'écossais et lui. Il se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise, et décida de s'asseoir sur son propre lit, les avants bras posés sur les cuisses.

-Quoi, t'avais pas remarqué ?

-Euh…si, enfin, je…

-T'es pas attiré par les garçons ?

Rodney se mordit la lèvre inférieure et sentit le rouge envahir ses oreilles.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Comment ça tu sais pas ?

- Ecoute je…c'est compliqué.

La gêne du canadien fit sourire Beck.

-C'est une question simple pourtant, tu réponds par oui ou par non.

-J'aime bien les filles.

-L'un n'empêche pas l'autre…

Meredith gémit et un lourd silence interrogatif s'installa. L'écossais décida de briser ce silence au bout de quelques minutes, se disant qu'il fallait tenter le tout pour le tout.

- Ecoute Meredith…je te trouve très mignon, très attirant. Et puis t'as beaucoup de charme. Bon, peut être que je vais découvrir qu'à l'intérieur tu es la pire des ordures, mais ça n'empêche que, pour l'instant, je suis intéressé par toi. Je crois que j'ai un faible pour les intellos si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

-T'es pas mal non plus…

-Ah ! Donc tu es attiré par moi ?

Conscient de sa gaffe, Rodney enfouis sa tête dans ses mains, voulant s'enfoncer six pieds sous terre à cet instant. La situation était surréaliste, il était en train d'écouter un mec lui faire des avances et tout ce qui trouvé à redire, c'était un « t'es pas mal non plus »… Mais il lui fallait un peu de nerfs !! Qu'il accepte franchement ou rejette en bloc, mais qu'il arrête de sortir des banalités !

-Viens t'asseoir à coté de moi, juste une minute…

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, le futur scientifique alla s'asseoir sur le lit de Beck, tout près de lui, coincé entre l'oreiller et la table de chevet. L'autre lui sourit une fois de plus et appuya sa tête contre le mur.

-Bon, je connais un excellent moyen, rapide et sans conséquence, de déterminer si tu es attiré par les hommes.

-Lequel ?

Carson regarda son interlocuteur dans les yeux, passablement excité.

-T'as déjà embrassé un garçon McKay ?

L'autre rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et secoua vivement la tête en signe de négation.

-Bon, ferme les yeux et laisses-toi faire…

-Mais je…

-Tu veux savoir oui ou non ?

Rodney était piégé, embourbé dans la situation jusqu'au menton, et il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été autant mal à l'aise.

-Juste un baisé, comme ça. Ca ne va pas plus loin, et tu le fais vite.

-Bon, d'accord, alors tu fermes les yeux et tu arrêtes de stresser…

La mort dans l'âme, McKay ferma les yeux et attendit. La légère pression de deux lèvres sur les siennes se fit sentir, puis plus rien. Au bout d'un moment, le canadien ouvrit les yeux pour jeter un regard interrogateur à Beck.

-C'est tout ? J'ai quasiment rien sentit.

-Hey, c'est toi qui l'as voulu comme ça !

Beckett soupira, exaspéré. Tout ce bordel pour un simple baisé, il fallait le faire !

-On va recommencer en allant un peu plus loin, okay ?

-Tu ne mets pas la langue…

-Promis.

Meredith expira et ferma à nouveau les yeux. Beck s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa doucement, et pendant quelques dizaines de secondes le petit génie pu sentir son cœur s'emballer, ses sens s'imbiber de l'odeur masculine de l'écossais et de la texture de ses lèvres.

Carson se recula et sourit à son colocataire, qui rouvrit les yeux.

-Alors ?

-Alors… tu sens bon.

Le sourire du futur médecin s'élargit et il approcha son visage de celui de l'autre adolescent. Rodney hésita un instant, puis ses lèvres se posèrent le coin de la bouche du jeune punk, qui l'embrassa plus profondément que les fois précédentes, attrapant le visage de son compagnon pour l'amener encore plus prés. Sa langue caressa l'interstice que formaient les lèvres de McKay, qui toucha rapidement l'appendice buccal de Beck de sa langue. Rodney sentit son bas ventre se retourner et son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer, tant il se sentait plein de son compagnon. Plein de son goût, de son odeur, de sa chaleur, de sa douceur…

Le baisé s'humidifia quand Beck se mit en tête de caresser de sa langue et de ses lèvres le contour de la bouche du canadien, qui, mécontent, focalisa rapidement le baisé dans sa partie intime, fermée. Carson se recula de quelques centimètres, le forçant à aller le chercher, à faire un pas en avant, à prouver qu'il n'était pas en train de subir mais de participer au baisé. L'écossais serra son torse contre le sien et le pris dans ses bras, tout en commençant à embrasser le bas de sa mâchoire et son cou.

Rodney gémit avant de se rendre compte de la dangerosité relative de la situation. Il était en train de crever de plaisir et de contentement dans les bras d'un garçon, qui ne cherchait sûrement qu'à l'amener dans son lit. Réflexion faite, il était déjà dans son lit, ce qui accentuait la luminosité de l'ampoule « attention danger » qui venait de s'allumer dans un coin de son cerveau.

-Hum, Beck, je crois que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui là…

Constatant que l'écossais ne semblait pas l'entendre, McKay se dégagea doucement et se leva en direction de la salle de bain, au plus grand désarroi de son colocataire.

-Je vais me démaquiller. Merci de m'avoir euh…montrer ça.

Plus rouge qu'une tomate trop mure, le canadien s'enferma à clef dans la salle d'eau, laissant Beck en plan.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Voilà, ça volait pas très haut mais cette fic, c'est ma cour de récré Reviews ? Sivouplaaaaaait !!**


End file.
